Evolution
by chakramchaser
Summary: X/G: Two best friends, one BIG question...
1. Chapter 1

The water flowed with gentle force over the rocks on the riverbed. A tree gave shade to a small section of the beach. Everything was quiet. The only sign of disturbance was the heap of leather clothing at the foot of the tree. One would not fid the owner of the clothing unless they looked to the left of the tree. Just past a large rock in the riverbank, a young woman waded into the water. She went naked into the clear river, her long brown hair cascading down her back. As she lowered herself down, she gasped to herself at the temperature of the water. But as soon as she was in up to her neck, she settled into the environment as if she belonged there. She swam with the same fluidity as the water itself, following every twist and turn the water took with a flick of her wrist, a kick of her leg. She was not aware that she was being watched.

Silently, crouched behind a tree some distance into the forest, was another woman of about the swimmer's age. She wore a small green top that showed her belly and a knee-length red skirt. It was nothing like the leather armour under the tree. The woman ran her hands over her shirt. Her hands stopped at the top of it. She moved her hands back to unlace it as she stood up and approached the tree by the riverbank. Within seconds, her clothes were shed and she was heading for the water.

The woman already in the water was busy following a small fish. She darted in between the rocks, dipping her head in and out of the water in pursuit of the animal. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. Her stomach dropped to the floor as she turned around, petrified.

The other woman saw the swimmer's expression of relief as she took in the sight before her. She smiled.

"I knew I would find you here," the woman said to the swimmer. The swimmer smiled.

"You know me well, Gabrielle, what can I say?" She shoved the other woman's shoulder playfully. Gabrielle laughed as her blonde hair was doused with water.

"Xena!" Gabrielle squealed. What was that for?"

"For being you, smarty-pants," Xena said matter-of-factly. "You can get pretty annoying sometimes, believe it or not. Especially when I want some time to myself."

Gabrielle's face fell a bit. "Well, I can leave you alone. I just wanted to see what you were doing. Sorry to have interrupted," she finished. She gave Xena an apologetic smile as she turned to get out of the water. There was no hesitation as Xena grabbed Gabrielle's wrist.

"No, stay," she asked. "Please. I could use some company right now, actually." Her blue eyes searched Gabrielle's green ones for an answer. She got one even before Gabrielle smiled and nodded.

As the two women floated along, relaxed, Gabrielle thought how Xena didn't have to say "please" to get her to stay. As much as she hated admitting it sometimes, she was at Xena's beck and call. Gabrielle was independent, and it bothered her that one person had so much power over her. But every time Gabrielle tried to distance herself from Xena, she always came crawling back with guilt eating her up inside. She admitted that it was slightly pathetic on her part, but she couldn't help herself. Xena was her best friend. They had been traveling together for a few years now, and any night or day away from her was a lonely one for Gabrielle.

Xena relished the feeling of the cool water flowing over her skin, and the thought that Gabrielle was floating right next to her. She had never imagined that she might end up liking the village girl from Potidaea when she had loaded her onto Argo. At the time, Gabrielle had just been an annoying roadblock in Xena's way to… to… Something. But then, Xena thought, look where they were now. Floating along the river hand in hand as if they had been friends for all their lives. Gabrielle provided more of a purpose for Xena. Everything Xena did was for Gabrielle. Avoid an ambush to keep Gabrielle safe, stop at a tavern for a rest even though she wasn't tired because Gabrielle was trying to hide her exhaustion… Gabrielle had become Xena's life. All of her energy was invested in the blonde woman next to her.

Xena stood. Gabrielle followed suit, looking at Xena questioningly. Xena smiled at her and made her proposition.

"What say we go into town and buy some food? Then, we can come back here and eat it by the water. Much nicer than some crowded, smelly inn, don't you think?" She raised her eyebrow expectantly at her friend.

Gabrielle smiled. "Great idea. Maybe I can get some new scrolls while we're there. This place just fills me with ideas."

Xena nodded. "Sure. Just as long as _you're _paying," she splashed Gabrielle with a smile. Gabrielle stayed in the river, wiping the water from her eyes as Xena got out and began to dress.

Gabrielle stumbled as she approached the large rock. She grabbed hold of it for support and looked up at Xena. She was putting on her armour. Gabrielle was stunned, as usual, by what she saw. She crouched behind the rock and watched Xena intently.

The warrior's legs were impossibly long and tanned. The muscles were toned, and they flexed in a way that was most pleasing to the eye. It was the same with her arms. Her curves were perfect. Her stomach was lean and muscular, but it also had that little crease just above the navel that most everybody has. Gabrielle loved it on Xena. It reminded her that Xena was human, despite her Godly actions and, she blushed, good looks. She felt a familiar warmth begin to grow between her legs, and she dunked her head under the cold water to rid herself of it.

"Get a hold of yourself, Gabrielle!" she thought. "You're being completely ridiculous. Looking at _Xena _like that…"

"Gabrielle!" Xena called. Gabrielle peeked out from behind the rock. Xena, now fully dressed, was saddling Argo. "Are you coming or not?"

"Um, yeah! Of course I am." Gabrielle hurried out of the water and over to her clothes, suddenly feeling exposed in front of Xena.

Xena watched subtly as her modest friend hurried with her clothes. There was no doubting that Gabrielle had a fantastic body. If only she showed it more…

Xena mentally slapped herself. "Gabrielle is still a child in so many ways," she reminded herself. "I can't expect her to have these feelings. Especially for me."

"Okay," Gabrielle's voice shattered Xena's concentration. "Let's go.


	2. Chapter 2

The town square was loud and busy. Goats were tied to stakes in the middle of the roads, sheep were bleating from pens in nearby farms. People jostled Xena and Gabrielle as they made their way to the marketplace. Leading Argo behind them didn't make matters easier. Xena pulled Gabrielle to the side of the road and shouted over the noise.

"Listen! Argo has to go for now. Is there anything you need in there before I send her off?" Gabrielle shook her head. Just as Xena was about to give Argo the order to go, Gabrielle jumped.

"Wait! I just remembered something." She rummaged in one of Argo's saddlebags and pulled out a worn scroll bound with a leather strip. She tucked it under her arm and nodded at Xena. Xena patted Argo's rear and she took off into a pasture, away from the hustle and bustle of the crowds. The two women forged on.

"Why keep that one scroll with you?" Xena asked as they entered the marketplace. "The rest of them are still in the saddlebag."

Gabrielle's heart beat faster. "I'd just… really rather keep this one with me. I don't want to lose it," she said quickly. Xena noticed how guarded her friend had become and nodded, not completely understanding. She spotted some fruits to her right.

"Oh, look! Finally, we found what we're looking for." Xena steered Gabrielle towards the stand, run by an old toothless woman with a charming smile. She looked at the two women approaching and began to offer them tastes of every fruit under the sun. When Xena asked Gabrielle's opinion on a particular plum's colour, or how much lychee fruit she thought they should get, Gabrielle just answered vaguely and distractedly. During the whole exchange, she was intently aware of Xena's hand, still resting on the small of her back. Her mind was clouded with visions of her friend. When Xena's hand broke contact with Gabrielle's skin to pay the woman, Gabrielle sighed.

"Oh, _finally _I can think again," she exclaimed, half relieved and half disappointed. Xena looked at her, one eyebrow raised.

"What?"

Gabrielle's eyes widened as she realized that she had said that out loud. "Oh, um, it's just that there was this guy… playing a really annoying song on his, um… his flute! And he stopped just now, so I can think again. Oooh! Look at that fresh bread…" She made a beeline for another stall across the way, feeling the blush in her cheeks deepen.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!!" She admonished herself.

Xena watched her friend's retreating figure and shrugged. She thanked the woman and collected the fruit, then followed Gabrielle through the streets.

Some time later they had found everything they needed. They exited the market with fruit, bread, cheese and some empty scrolls for Gabrielle to begin filling with her stories. Once on the outskirts of the town, Xena whistled for Argo. She appeared seconds later, thundering through the trees and coming to a graceful stop before the women. They loaded their packages onto the mare. Gabrielle subtly returned the solitary scroll under her arm to its saddlebag and they returned to their spot by the river.

Gabrielle settled herself under the tree as Xena waded in to catch a fish for their meal. While pretending to be immersed in writing a new poem, Gabrielle watched Xena at work. The woman hunched over, poised to dive in at any moment. Her eyes darted from side to side, searching the bottom for hiding fish. She bent closer to the surface, and Gabrielle got a look at the beginnings of Xena's smooth rear. Shame filled her once more, but it was diluted by a girlish excitement. She smiled to herself and leaned her head back against the tree.

All of a sudden, Xena dove under the water. Splashes of water flew up onto the riverbank as she kicked and wriggled around, trying to get a hold on the fish. Gabrielle stood and began to make a fire. No sense in waiting until Xena was out of the water, she thought. Xena never missed a fish.

The fire was burning when Xena came out of the water, gripping a huge fish with a triumphant look on her face. She presented it to Gabrielle with a dramatic bow.

"For you, my lady," she said in a regal tone of voice. Gabrielle took the fish and set it on the rock next to her. She raised her hands to Xena's face and ran a hand over the warrior's hair.

"You're all wet," she giggled. Xena smiled.

"That," she said as she sat and began to filet the fish, "is what happens when one goes in the water, Gabrielle." Gabrielle gave a halfhearted laugh and nodded, cursing herself for making such an obvious statement.

The fish made it onto the fire, the cheese was spread on the bread, and the fruit was sliced and divided. The women sat down to eat just as the sun was setting. They dined to the sounds of the forest and the running water.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" Gabrielle asked Xena as she licked a drop of fruit juice from her finger. Xena's heart skipped a beat at the sight of Gabrielle's tongue.

"Um… sorry?" She shook her head.

"Tomorrow, Xena. What are we doing?" Gabrielle curled up her legs and looked intently at the warrior. Xena smiled.

"Oh, I don't know. We've got a bit of food left still, so we don't really _have _to move on. What do you think?"

Gabrielle smiled thoughtfully. "Well, I would like to get some writing done. I've got a bunch of scrolls just waiting to be filled."

"Then we'll stay," Xena smiled and leaned back against a log. "We could use a vacation, I think." Gabrielle smiled appreciatively at her friend and began to spread out the bedrolls.

The fire died down to an orange glow and the women lay down to sleep. Gabrielle began to shiver slightly.

"I didn't know that such a beautiful place could get this cold at night," she said through chattering teeth. Xena reached out her arm and beckoned to Gabrielle.

"Bring your bedroll over here. Body heat will have to do until we can get some blankets," she said as the blonde wiggled into her arms. They lay down together, Xena leaning slightly to the right and Gabrielle curled up on her left side. Her head rested on Xena. She could feel her friend's chest rise and fall as she breathed, she could hear her steady heartbeat.

"Xena?" Gabrielle said quietly.

"Mmmm," Xena muttered. Gabrielle reached up to Xena's face and brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"I had a really nice day today," she said childishly. Immediately she was embarrassed by the comment. Her mood changed, though, when Xena placed a kiss on the top of her head and stroked her hair affectionately.

"Me too, Gabrielle," she said tiredly. They said their goodnights and closed their eyes for the night.

Neither woman fell asleep for a very long time.


	3. Chapter 3

Xena was lying in the forest, spread-eagled on the ground. She could hear the river running nearby. Sunlight shone through the canopy of tall trees. Then, the natural sounds of her surroundings were interrupted by footsteps. Xena sat and looked around, a twinge of fear polluting her mind. But when Gabrielle's face popped into her field of view, her racing heart began to slow.

"Oh, it's you," she said with relief.

Gabrielle put her finger to Xena's lips and shushed her gently. "It's okay," she said. The blonde woman sat on the ground next to the warrior and began to trace circles on Xena's exposed thigh with her fingertip. Xena's body reacted immediately- goosebumps sprung up everywhere. She heard Gabrielle laugh softly.

"Can I ask you a question?" she said, leaving Xena's thigh and moving her hand to rest on the warrior's cheek.

Xena could barely speak. The contact of her friend's skin on her face, so close and so full of promise, took her breath away. "Anything," she managed to gasp as Gabrielle moved closer. She stopped only when her lips were brushing Xena's ear.

"Do you love me?" she asked.

Xena's heart stopped. She pulled Gabrielle back from her position and looked deep into her sparkling green eyes. She opened her mouth to answer, to confess everything that she had been feeling, to vow never to leave her friend.

But all that came out was a chirp.

Gabrielle's expression remained unchanged, still serious and inquisitive. She had apparently not noticed the odd bird sound that had escaped Xena's lips. Xena tried again. Another tweet was produced. She cleared her throat, a look of panic on her face. Again. Again. Again. All the sound she could produce was birdsongs. Her heart was racing so fast that it barely beat at all anymore. She wanted to desperately to tell Gabrielle what she wanted to know, to take the bull by the horns and start something new. Why should her speech fail her now?!

She shut her eyes in the desperate attempt that it would somehow reset everything. And when she opened them, she was face-to-feathers with a rather large bird.

Xena sat up with a start. She was on her bedroll, the bird hopping and singing noisily next to her. Gabrielle was nowhere to be seen. Xena raised her hand to her head in frustration. Such a good dream… Where was Morpheus's dreamscape when she needed it?

Just then, Gabrielle approached the camp with a pile of firewood. Her face lit up when she saw Xena awake.

"'Morning, sleepyhead," she teased. Xena sneered at her mockingly. Gabrielle laughed and began to light a fire. Xena stood and stretched.

"So… Breakfast," she stated expectantly and headed for the food in the saddlebags. Gabrielle looked up.

"I'll just take some fruit. I'm working on cooking some fish right now."

Xena nodded and headed for Argo, who was grazing contentedly in a small clearing. She opened the saddlebags and rummaged through them until she found two plums, a pear and a hunk of bread. There was something else in the bottom of the bag that Xena didn't recognize as a fruit. Unless it was a long, rough fruit with a leather band in the middle of it…

She pulled out Gabrielle's scroll. She turned it over in her hand. It was worn and had been opened and closed many times. She could see impressions of the writing on the parchment. Xena knew it was wrong, but her curiosity got the best of her. She took the scroll with her.

Xena doubled back around the camp and hid the scroll in her bedroll before approaching Gabrielle. When she returned to the fire and handed the fruit and bread to blonde woman, she was met with a question.

"Uh, Xena? Isn't Argo over there?" Gabrielle pointed in the opposite direction from where Xena had entered the camp.

"Um, yes?" Xena answered cautiously.

"Then why did you come from over there?" Gabrielle asked. Xena looked over her shoulder at the bedrolls.

"Well, you see… I heard something and wanted to check on it. We don't want any of those nasty thugs coming our way, do we?" she said offhandedly. Gabrielle shrugged and started preparing the food.

"I guess not," she said. She bent down and picked up a dish with fruit, bread and a piece of fish. "Breakfast is served," she said as she handed it to Xena.

The two women ate in silence. Gabrielle looked at Xena in between bites- the icy blue eyes were pensive. Worried, almost. Her friend looked as if she had a big decision ahead of her.

"Xena?" Gabrielle said as the women were washing their dished in the river water.

"Yes, Gabrielle." Xena kept her eyes down. Gabrielle detected a flush in the woman's cheeks.

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked, raising a hand to Xena's cheek to feel for a fever. Xena flinched away from her hand. Gabrielle looked at her, confused.

"I'm fine," she said. Upon seeing the blonde woman's injured expression, she was quick to capture her hand once more. "I'm just not on the ball today, is all. I had a… an interesting sleep," she finished with a crooked smile. Gabrielle nodded.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure," she said. She leaned in towards Xena and hugged her.

Xena's heart began to beat faster, and she was nervous that Gabrielle would be able to feel it. Their chests were pressed together in such a way that it wouldn't be impossible for Gabrielle to detect the change in Xena's pulse. Thankfully, she didn't. Gabrielle was too busy immersing herself in Xena. The feel of her skin under her hands, her hair pressed up against her cheek, her exquisite smell. She pulled away slowly.

"I want you to know that you can talk to me," she said.

"Oh, Gabrielle," Xena smiled. "I wouldn't hesitate to tell you anything in the world." Gabrielle smiled and retreated back to the fire, leaving Xena sitting on the riverbank, thinking.

"Anything in the world, except for one…"


	4. Chapter 4

Xena and Gabrielle trekked down the dusty road back towards the market. They had run low on food and needed to stock up before their departure.

"I was thinking that we leave tomorrow morning and head East," Xena said. "That way we'll avoid the locust plague that always sweeps the area around this time."

"Sounds alright to me," Gabrielle said. "I could definitely do without giant bugs in my hair."

Xena laughed and put her arm around her friend's shoulder as they walked. It felt so natural to her, this simple gesture. Gabrielle leaned her head close to Xena for a moment, returning the affection. Her hair smelled fresh and clean, and was soft to the touch. Xena longed to run her fingers through it, entwine her hands so that they could not be extracted without great difficulty. She was sure that Gabrielle would help her with that, though…

"What," Gabrielle said accusingly. Xena blinked and raised her eyebrows.

"I- I'm sorry?" Xena stammered.

"You're smiling," she said. "You're smiling that mischief smile of yours."

"Oh, it's nothing," Xena assured Gabrielle. "It was really nothing. I'll stop."

"Don't worry, it's cute on you," Gabrielle looked up at Xena with laughing eyes. Xena smiled down at her friend.

"Well, thanks," she replied. "I'll have to remember to use it next time we take down a warlord. Maybe I can charm him out of his plan."

Gabrielle laughed. "Sure, Xena." The two friends continued on their way into town.

It wasn't long after they had bought what they needed and packed it up on Argo that Gabrielle spotted a bard telling stories to a group of children.

"Oh, Xena," she exclaimed, grabbing on to her friend's arm and pointing. Xena had to suppress a shiver at the contact. "Look over there! I just _have _to go talk to him, he's probably got loads of advice for me."

"Go ahead," Xena sent her friend off. "Just come and find me soon, we're about to leave. Argo won't put up with this weight much longer." Gabrielle grinned and disappeared into the crowd.

Xena turned her back and led Argo to a tethering post. "Drink up, girl," she said as she patted the horse. "You've got a ways to go before we get back to the camp."

Just then, an ear-shattering crash split through the air filled with market sounds. Screams began promptly following it. Xena withdrew her sword and patted Argo.

"Get out of here, girl," she said to the horse. "This one's going to be a doozie." The horse galloped off into the trees.

Xena searched the crowd for the source of the disturbance. People ran in every direction, arms flailing and packages flying. It was off in the distance that she spotted a small moving group of men in black, raising their weapons and yelling menacingly. Xena pushed her way through the crowd, calling for everyone to get to safety. When she reached the group of men, she saw no insignia or distinguishing marks on their armor. She scoffed.

"You're nothing but a group of neighbourhood bullies gone rogue," she mocked them.

"And I suppose you'll be the one to stand up to us, then?" a man called from inside the huddle.

"You bet I will," Xena said, eyebrow raised. She leaped off the ground, flipped in the air and landed in the middle of the group with a massive warcry. She swung her sword in a full circle and took down most of the men around her. With a few hits to the heads of some more of the thugs, she had eliminated most of the pack. There were only five men left, and they were all quaking in their boots.

"Now," she said as she took a step forward. "I suggest that you leave this instant," she stepped forward again, "and NEVER come back." She raised her sword, poised to strike. The men dropped their weapons and ran for the hills. Xena laughed. She had never seen anybody run so fast in her life. She turned around to survey the damage.

Stalls were destroyed, lying broken in bits all over the ground. People lay bleeding in the streets, holding wounds and crying out for help. Two dead bodies were left in the middle of the road, closer to the edge of the market. A building was in flames. There was nobody in sight.

"Gabrielle," Xena called. "We need to get these people some help. Where can we find medical supplies?"

There was no answer.

"Gab- Gabrielle?" Xena stammered. She turned around and around. Still no sign of her friend.

Xena began to pace frantically. She had just assumed that Gabrielle was behind her like she always was! There was no sign of the bard or the group of children, either. What if they had been taken hostage? What if they were lying somewhere, injured? Or worse… dead?

At the thought, Xena lost all control. Her usual level-headedness and logical thinking disappeared as the walked the streets screaming, "Gabrielle! GABRIELLE!!!! GABRIEELLLLEE!!!!!!

She stopped in the deserted market square. She fell to her knees and let a tear fall down her face. Her heat felt so heavy. Where was Gabrielle? What if she wasn't able to find her?

"Gabrielle," she muttered as she cried softly. Then, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Xena?"

Xena's heart soared at the sound of the familiar voice. She lifted her head and saw Gabrielle's concerned, ash-smudged face looking down at her. Xena breathed a sigh of relief and laughed.

"Gabrielle!!!" She pulled the woman down next to her and hugged her tightly. "Oh, Gabrielle, I thought I had lost you," she whispered into her friend's ear. Xena's hand held the back of Gabrielle's head protectively.

"Never, Xena," Gabrielle reassured her. "I will never leave you."


	5. Chapter 5

Night fell quickly that night. Xena, grateful for the cover that the dark provided, sat by the fire. As the flames danced before her eyes, she pondered the events of the day. She had always liked to think of herself as very independent. She had always stood alone. But in that moment when she thought that Gabrielle had disappeared, she had surrendered herself completely to her feelings for her friend. It was impossible for her to ignore her need for Gabrielle's companionship now, nor her desire for it to be something more.

Xena looked up to see Gabrielle approaching her. Her face was relaxed, but her eyes promised something serious. She sat down next to Xena.

"Hey," Xena greeted her. Gabrielle smiled halfheartedly.

"I have something to talk to you about," she said. Xena shifted to face the woman.

"What is it, Gabrielle?"

Gabrielle sighed and pulled out the scroll. Xena's stomach clenched.

"I found it in your bedroll," she said as she set it down on the ground between them.

"Oh, Gabrielle…" Xena struggled to explain herself. "I… I knew it was wrong of me to take it, but I just wondered what it was about it that made it so special that you didn't want to leave it in the saddlebag. My curiosity overtook me. But I didn't read it," she placed her hand over Gabrielle's to reassure her. "My respect for you is too great for me to invade your privacy. I realize that now," she finished. She gazed deep into Gabrielle's eyes, searching for anything that might tell her what Gabrielle was thinking.

"I wrote this a long time ago, Xena," she said. "Maybe a year after we met. I always kept it with me in case I should ever decide…" She sighed and started anew. "I've been hiding something, Xena. And after what happened today, I think it's time you know what it is." She pushed the scroll gently towards Xena. The warrior shook her head and clasped Gabrielle's hand tighter.

"Gabrielle, I don't need to know. It's your personal thoughts, I-"

Gabrielle cut her off, softly pleading. "Please, Xena… Just read it." She knew that if she didn't ask now, she would lose her nerve for good. "I need you to read it."

Xena sighed and waited a moment before nodding her head yes. Gabrielle placed the scroll in Xena's hands and gave a strained smile before leaving Xena by the fire to read.

Gabrielle sat on the bedroll, reeling from her own courage. Then, the anxiety set in. The risk she had just taken had the potential to ruin her friendship with Xena. But it was out of her hands now. All she could do was wait.

Xena's heart raced as she unwound the leather strip. She opened the scroll and began to read.

_Xena,_

_I never thought that anything like this could happen to me. I have been blessed with your companionship, with your conversation and your laugh. The joy I feel when I wake up every morning is immeasurable, the prospect of a new day with you elating._

_But there are certain things that I cannot ignore. The way your eyes seem to delve into my soul, the way your hand feels when you touch my skin. Even the grace in your everyday movements sends my head spinning. I can see that you care so much for me, but I fear that you will never understand how much I care for you._

_I have come to realize, Xena, that you will never be my friend again. I am too wound up in the story that I wrote for us to ever think of you that way again. In my story, we are partners for life, never leaving one another's side. You know what I feel for you, and you treasure me just as I treasure you. Since I know that you care for me, you could do one thing to ease my mind- answer a question._

_Do you love me?_

Xena's hands trembled as she rolled up the scroll and replaced the leather tie. She let out a shaky sigh and put her face in her hands. Tears of relief and joy ran down her cheeks. She stood and approached the bedrolls.

Gabrielle was curled up like a child, with her knees up against her chest. She chewed on a nail nervously. When she heard Xena's footsteps, her head jerked up. Her eyes were full of fear.

Xena sat down next to Gabrielle. She studied the woman's beautiful face- her round cheeks, her shapely pink lips, her perfect nose, her clear eyes. Xena raised a hand to her cheek in wonder. The touch was electric, sending shivers down the spines of both women. Xena leaned in slowly.

And there, in the contact of lips on lips, skin on skin and heartbeats, Gabrielle found her answer. 


End file.
